Electronic devices may be used in many types of systems and/or applications, such as control systems, data processing systems, medical systems, telecommunication systems and/or communication networks. Electronic devices may include system controllers, servers and/or data acquisition systems, medical imaging systems, central office systems, and/or network devices, such as routers, switches, firewalls, and/or network address translators.
Many electronic devices, including those mentioned above, may include mass data storage devices such as hard disk drives (HDDs). HDDs store and retrieve information from one or more rotating recordable disks using heads mounted on actuator arms. While vibration can cause undesirable effects on a wide variety of electronic components, the mechanical operation of HDDs makes such devices particularly susceptible to performance degradation caused by vibrations.